


Lullaby

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is too depressed to sleep. Jensen and Jared have an understanding for times like these and it isn't about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the marvelous fufaraw Any mistakes remain my own.
> 
> AN: Written for the prompt 'whipping' over at mini-kink-fic on Imzy which has a 500 word limit, and inspired by discussion in SPN_Darkside 's Imzy community.  
> AN(2): The original head canon for this story derived from the E.W. cover interview and was therefore non au but once I pared it down for mini-kink I found that I preferred the scene alone. It can now be read as either non au or au. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy any time soon.

Jensen grips a beautifully braided handle. Strands of elk skin slide sensuously through the fingertips of his other hand. The flogger is custom made in electric blue for visual impact, but the impact which counts is delivered by thirty falls at a half inch width. It has a shot loaded handle for perfect balance and is ideal for warm up. His fingertips trail over more toys. A single tail whip isn’t appropriate, Jensen passes it over for a combination flogger with fifteen falls each of suede and oiled leather.

Jared lies naked and dejected in their bed with his face squashed into a pillow and it just won’t do. They have an understanding for times like these and it isn’t about sex. Jensen lays the floggers at the foot of the bed, strips to his boxer briefs and sits by Jared’s side, feeling the slight bounce of the mattress.

“Jay. Look at me. Do you want me to do this?” Jensen asks with a hint of command.

Sleepless hazel eyes are red rimmed. “God yes!” Jared mumbles into his pillow.

“Scoot over then.”

Jared lays himself out, displaying acres of beautiful, toned body. His skin is cool and firm to touch. Jensen massages him, his hands travel methodically, easing and warming the well defined muscles. He finishes up and stands. Grasping the elk-skin flogger, he lets the falls drag light and slow over Jared, heel to shoulder, eliciting a shiver of anticipation up Jared’s spine.

When he’s ready he checks his grip and stance. Sure, the flogging will sting but he wouldn’t forgive himself for causing injury.

The first swing thuds onto the sweet swell of Jared’s buttocks, another three land side by side with it. Then he works down, one on his thighs and back up, avoiding the dip of his spine to land light at the base of his shoulder, _another, two, three times_ , then repeating it all, listening to the steady exhale of Jared’s breath, alert for their safe-word and watching his skin flush so pretty.

Jensen pauses, lays down the elk-skin flogger and picks up the combo. He barely touches it to skin, allowing the contrast of the falls to light up sensation. Jared grips his pillow and groans, “Do it!”

Jensen delays a moment to stroke his boy’s face, carefully revises his stance and thuds the combo flogger down on the pink-flushed and round ass. The sting of it is obvious in Jared’s hitched breath, but he doesn’t move or complain. Jared can take a lot more pain, but that isn’t what is needed tonight.

Jensen notices when Jared’s mind drifts into sub space. _Thud, thud, repeat,_ he works the same pattern, several on his ass, one on his thighs and up to his shoulders, _repeat_. Flesh glows satisfyingly red.

The cool down is with the elk-skin. After, Jensen gathers his boy in his arms, smooths balm to relieve the sting and whispers reassurances. There are fond kisses and hot chocolate, and _finally_ sleep.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are candy for my soul and my soul will gladly risk tooth rot.


End file.
